


Drunk

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Kaneki comes back drunk one evening and acts in a way that amuses Touka to no end.He played with her hair as he stared down at her. "Hello, what's a pretty lady like you doing here?"She sighed. "Come on, let's get you to bed.""No.." he whined, "I can't! I'm married!"
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	1. Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> touka and kaneki don't have a kid in this story. they live together and are married.
> 
> do leave comments if you liked it :D

It was 10.31 pm and Touka couldn't remember the number of times she has looked between the clock and the main door. The longer she sat on the sofa, the more worried she got. Kaneki was never one to be home this late. Even if he did, he would inform her beforehand. He had mentioned that he'll be out with Nishiki, Tsukiyama, and Yomo but he didn't say what time he would be back. 

What if something had happened to him? What if he got into an accident? She could only think of all the bad things that could happen. 

At exactly 10.35pm, she heard the sound of keys and rushed toward the front door as it opened to her husband. His face was red and he stumbled to her. She caught him in her arms before he fell and her legs shook as she struggled to hold his weight up. Pulling back, he grinned down at her and brought up a hand to play with her hair.

"Hello, what's a pretty lady like you doing here?"

Her nose wrinkled at his words and the strong odor of blood wine that emanated from him made her want to puke. "How much did you drink?! Come on, let's get you to bed."

"No.." he whined, "I can't! I'm married!"

She snorted and ignored his protests as she steered them to their bedroom. After dropping him onto the bed, she stretched herself and watched her husband roll around.

"I told you I'm married..." he mumbled.

"Yes, yes, I know. Let's get you out of your clothes." Touka huffed, pulling off his shoes and socks, before moving to pull his shirt up. Kaneki pulled her down and gave her the smile that always made her heart race.

"You see.... I'm married to the most beautiful woman on this earth......and her name is Kirishima Touka!! So I can't--" he hiccuped. "I can't do this with you!!"

She couldn't help but smile at his silly words. Despite being so drunk, he could still say this kind of embarrassing shit. Most beautiful, huh?

"Touka-channnn...where are you? I miss you..." he murmured, holding her head against his chest and she stifled a laugh. 

"I'm right here, you idiot."

"Where..?" Kaneki asked sleepily.

He released her head and she raised her body as she looked down at him who stared up at her with unfocused eyes. "I'm Touka, I'm here."

Staring at her for a few seconds, it took a while for him to register in his head that she was Touka and he beamed at her before leaning up to press his lips to hers. He laid back down with her in his arms, head buried in his chest again. "I love you, Toukaaa...."

Within seconds, she heard soft snores from him and looked up to find him already asleep. She sighed happily, looking down at her husband and decided that she couldn't wait to tell him about this the next morning.

\--

The sunlight filtered through the curtains as Kaneki awoke with a pounding head and groaned. He got up in bed, looked around the room and picked up the smell of coffee from the slightly ajar door.

After washing up, he entered the living room where he spotted Touka at the dining table, quietly sipping her coffee. From the corner of her eye, she noticed him approaching. "Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." He winced at his harsh words and settled down opposite her.

She laughed, a pleasant sound to his ears. "Drink your water then your coffee."

He nodded, heeding her instructions and they sipped their drinks in silence.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" She asked, peering at him over her cup.

"Last night... I only remember how Tsukiyama and Nishiki kept pushing the blood wine to me and getting me to drink. After that..." Kaneki paused. "I don't remember. Did I do something?"

Touka grinned saucily. "What do you think?"

Sweat beaded on his forehead and he swallowed, his throat dry. "I did something, didn't I?"

After telling him every single thing he did from the moment he returned home the previous night, he had a full-blown blush and buried his face in his hands. "I-I'm sorry... I think I shouldn't drink that much anymore..."

She laughed. "It was cute. I don't mind that happening again."

"Well, I mind!" Kaneki exclaimed and pouted when she continued laughing loudly. He got up, disappeared into their bedroom and returned with a glass bottle in his hand.

Setting it onto the table with a bang, he looked down at her who stared at the bottle with obvious curiosity. The label said 'Blood Wine'.

"Why don't you have a drink and we'll see how you act then, wife?" Kaneki asked with a playful grin on his face.

Touka stood up and met his grey eyes. "Challenge accepted."


	2. Drunk II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka's drunk this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is linked to 'Drunk', the previous part so if you haven't read that, please complete that part first :)

Kaneki stared in awe as his wife downed the fifth or the sixth cup of blood wine and swallowed. With her face being bright red and eyes droopy, he decided to stop her from drinking any more. "I think that's enough, Touka-chan.. you've proven to me that you can drink more than I can..."

He took the bottle from her, but she snatched it back from him. "No! I can drink more!!"

Worried, he watched her shaky hands position the mouth of the bottle to her wine glass and attempted to pour the liquid into the glass. As he expected, she spilled it onto the table, which then dripped to the floor.

"Aaah! Touka-chan, stop!!" He grabbed her wrist and made her put down the bottle before scrambling to the kitchen for a clean towel. When he returned, she was laughing at the liquid that continued to drip from the dining table to the floor.

After cleaning up the mess she made, he poured all of the blood wine down the sink and disposed of the bottle. He returned to where Touka sat and saw her taking off her shirt.

"W-What are you doing?!" He almost screamed.

She glared at him. "It's hot."

It wasn't the first time he was seeing her in her bra and the shorts which she is in the middle of removing but he was trying to exercise the gentleman in him to not look. "You shouldn't take off your clothes just because you feel hot..! If everyone did that, then the whole streets would be filled with naked people--"

He couldn't finish his words when her shorts hit his face. It covered his view for a moment and dropped to the floor to expose his eyes to his wife in her underwear. His cheeks burned and he forced himself to focus. Picking up her clothes, he walked towards her and held her clothes out. "Please put them back on." He pleaded, desperation in his eyes.

Touka pouted. "No."

Closing his eyes, he prayed to God and tried to think of ways to handle his wife's new side. Her drunk side. As he racked his brains, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. "Where aren't you looking at me?!" She demanded and his eyes shot open.

"T-Touka!" Kaneki squeaked, stepping back but she had her arms locked around his neck, forcing him to stay put. "T-That's because you're not wearing any clothes--"

"Look at me!" She half-sulked, half-barked, squished his cheeks together with her hands and made him look into her eyes. 

She shook him back and forth. "Look at me!!!" She repeated louder.

"Okay, okay, I'll look at you! So please stop shaking me!!! I'm getting dizzy! Toukaaaa!!"

He was going to die dealing with a drunk Touka.

Calming down, she did as he asked and waited for him to look at her. The moment he did, her lips touched his and he froze. 

A part of him told himself to be the perfect gentleman and not take advantage of a lady when she's not sober, but another part of him realized that they were married and that nothing will happen if he just let her do what she wants.

Besides, it's not every day that he gets to see his wife being so forward. Closing his eyes, one hand positioned on her lower back while the other on her waist to pull her closer. He finally kissed her back and he could feel her smile through the kiss.

Tapping his fingers up and down her back, he grinned as she burst into a rare fit of girly giggles and thanked God for that. "Stop that!" Touka laughed, her hands resting on his chest.

He beamed. Her smiles and laughter always made him feel happy. "You need to rest. Can you walk?"

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I won't walk. What are you gonna do about it?" She teased, eyes twinkling in amusement.

He placed his hands on his hips and huffed playfully. "What a troublesome wife I have."

She screamed in surprise as he bent down to carry her up in his arms princess-style with ease and started walking to their bedroom. "Let me go!" 

"No can do."

Things went silent for 3 seconds.

"I love you, Ken."

He stopped in his tracks at her sudden words and looked down at her with wide eyes which soon turned glassy. "I love you too." He felt his face become sore from grinning too widely.

Touka smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. "You're a big idiot, you make me worry so much and piss me off so much but I love you. I love so much, you idiot." She then leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "What have you done to me to make me like this..." She murmured.

\--

The next morning, Kaneki told his wife all about how she acted under the influence of alcohol and she threatened him that if he ever told anyone about this, she'd chop him into pieces and feed him to the sharks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm I'm sorry if this didn't turn out as funny as the previous one. This one was more sweet/cute than funny. How about a part 3 where both of them are drunk? Hehe. I need time to think of a plot though.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this was fun to write! still wondering if i should write a sequel, this time about touka being drunk.


End file.
